worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumbo Jets
Jumbo Jets '''is the sixth song of Total Drama World Tour. It is sung by Jerome and Lucian during Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath, in order for them to express anger over their respective eliminations. Lyrics '''Lucian: Was thrown out of airplane After my team voted Shaylie out I should still be in the freakin' game Freakin' game, freakin' game Was thrown out of an airplane, After my team voted Shaylie out I should still be in the freakin' game Freakin' game, freakin game Jerome: Yeah, I should still be there, flyin' high with Chef and Chris But I got voted out, something's definitely amiss Xavier is still in, with his rantin' and ravin' bout how "the immigrants are all misbehavin'"'' That belly-crawlin' little snake had somethin' stewing A toxic brew that must've led to my undoing Well that scrawny little jerk can't do jack, 'cause it won't be very long until Jerome is back! Yeah, let that string bean think he'll stay gold Revenge is just a dish that's better served cold I'll make sure that that dog's day never comes And I'll pin that lil' prick right under my thumb So, Chrissy, Chrissy, clear the runway I've got a debt I intend to repay I'll see that that runt doesn't win this game And be the next one fallin' from the Drop of Shame '''Lucien (Jerome):'' Was thrown out of an airplane,'' After my team voted Shaylie out (Shaylie out) I should still be in the freakin' game (Freakin' game) Freakin' game, freakin' game (Freakin' game, freakin' game) Was thrown out of an airplane, After my team voted Shaylie out (Shaylie out) I should still be in the freakin' game (Freakin' game) Freakin' game, freakin game (Freakin' game, freakin' game) Jerome:'' Yeah, he better keep both eyes on his back,'' And peel 'em while he sleeps, no time to relax cause I ain't even sleepin' 'til he's packin' his bags'' Yeah, gonna pop him like Macklemore and Ryan pop tags I'm gonna leave him crying for his Ma 'n Pop And when I'm done, throw that sucka on the choppin' block I wanna see that bastard thrown out the plane Then fin'lly, oh fin'lly I'll get the chance to repay For givin' me the boot and costin' me that cool mil Somebody needs to take him down, I promise I will But I can't do this all on my own, I need my homeboy Chris to toss this dog a bone So, listen to me, Chris; just grant to me this wish: And help me crush that bug with a powerful "Squish!" Just let me back in the game, and this I swear: To send Xavier free-fallin' through the air '''Lucian (Jerome):'' Pushed from an airplane,'' After my team voted Shaylie out (Shaylie out) I should still be in the freakin' game (Freakin' game) Freakin' game, freakin' game (Freakin' game, freakin' game) Pushed from an airplane, After my team voted Shaylie out (Shaylie out) I should still be in the freakin' game (Freakin' game) Freakin' game, freakin game (Freakin' game, freakin' game) Jerome (Lucian)'': I should still be in the freakin' game (O-oh, oh, oh, oh)'' I-I-I should still be in the freakin' game Vo-vo-voted Shaylie out (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh.) I-I could, I should still be in the freakin' game. The freak-, the freakin' game Trivia *This is the sixth song of the season. *This song is a parody of "Airplanes" by B.o.B., featuring backup vocals from Hayley Williams. *This is the first song in which the title is not actually a part of the lyrics. Rather, the title is a parody of "Airplanes" itself, substituting it with the show's method of transportation, the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. *In this parody, Jerome takes the lines sung by B.o.B. in the original, whereas Lucian takes the parts sung by Paramore vocalist, Hayley Williams. *During the song, Jerome threatens to take down Xavier, and actually sings that "it won't be very long until he is back." Since this song, he has yet to make a reapperance as a competitor, although Shaylie (who was referenced several times in this song) has. *Jerome's line about popping Xavier like "Macklemore and Ryan pop tags" is an allusion to "Thrift Shop", a song by the aforementioned duo. *Jerome's line about letting Xavier think "he'll stay gold" is said in reference to the poem "Nothing Gold Can Stay." While popularly known from the book and stage play, The Outsiders, the poem is written by renowned poet Robert Frost. Videos Category:Songs